ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Леди Гага/Татуировки
}|Татуировки| Всего на теле Леди Гаги располагаются 19 татуировок. Во время интервью "Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga", Гага рассказала, что набивает татуировки на левой части, потому что ее отец, Джо, попросил оставить вторую часть тела "нормальной". Гага упомянула что называет свою левую сторону - "стороной Игги Попа", а правую (без татуировок) - 'стороной Мэрилин Монро'. Во время второй части тура The Monster Ball Tour в Японии, она сделала себе временную татуировку со словами "リトルモンスター (Ritoru Monsutā), что означало "Little Monster" (Маленький Монстр). }} Символ "Мира" (☮) Символ мира (☮) на левом запястье. Гага вдохновлялась Джоном Ленноном. Gaga peace tattoo.jpg 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 014.jpg Скрипичный ключ Маленький скрипичный ключ на спине (2007?). lady-gaga-music-note-tattoo.jpg Розы Lady_Gaga_s_lower_back_tattoo_by_anchica.jpg Gettong Tattoo.jpg Ромашки Ромашки на левом плече. 5-13-09 Ellen von Unwerth 001.jpg Sebastian Faena-outtakes-02.jpg Rachel Chandler 09 14 09 On set with Hanna Liden.jpg 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 004.jpg Цитата Райнера Мария Рильке Татуировка расположена на левой руке. "In the deepest hour of the night, confess to yourself that you would die if you were forbidden to write. And look deep into your heart where it spreads its roots, the answer, and ask yourself, must I write?" '' Гага рассказала, что Рильке является ее любимым философом. Данная цитата была взята из его первого письма, которое было написано 17 февраля 1903 года : ''"Prüfen Sie, ob er in der tiefsten Stelle Ihres Herzens seine Wurzeln ausstreckt, gestehen Sie sich ein, ob Sie sterben müßten, wenn es Ihnen versagt würde zu schreiben. Muss ich schreiben?" "И в самый темный час ночной признайся: умрешь ли ты, коль запретят тебе творить? Окунись в свое сердце, куда корнями ушел ответ, и спроси себя: должен ли я творить?" '' Она также добавила дату смерти сестры отца, Джоанн, - "12/18/1974" на ее левую руку. Тату было сделано в тату салоне "Three Tides Tattoo" в Осаке, Япония, 6 августа 2009 года. 2czvcyv.jpg Img-lady-gaga-04 190731651554.jpg Tokyo Love "Tokyo Love" - это фраза, которую написал Нобуёши Араки на левом плече у Гаги рядом с ромашками (Токио, Япония - Август. 2009) img-lady-gaga-09_205301152544.jpg Rachel Chandler 09 14 09 On set with Hanna Liden.jpg 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 004.jpg Little Monsters :Статья: Little Monsters'' Тату "Little Monsters" была набита рядом с цитатой Рильке в тату салоне "Shamrock Social Club" в Голливуде (1 февраля 2010 года) gaga-littlemonsters-100.jpg Little Monsters Tatto.jpg Dad Тату 'Dad' Гага набила в сердечке на левом плече (Октябрь, 2009). Запись, как Гага набивает эту тату, была использована в интерлюдии "Tattoo Film" в туре Monster Ball: Театр в 2009-2010. ladygaga_shouldertattoos.jpg SHOWstudio-Tattoo-02.png SHOWstudio-Tattoo-03.png 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 004.jpg Единорог "Born This Way" Гага набила эту тату на левом бедре у мастера тату "Bad News Becca" (Ребекка Роуч) 6 сентября 2010 в салоне "North Star". Она набила единорога с надписью "Born This Way" вокруг его рога. В мае 2010, в интервью SHOWstudio, она упомянула, что единорог был ее любимым мифическим существом. Тату было набито в честь выхода третьего альбома - Born This Way. Она скрывала эту татуировку во время концертов в Вашингтоне, и наконец показала ее 13 сентября в аэропорту "LAX". Согласно Rolling Stone, изначально, Гага планировала набить тату в канун Нового Года, а затем выложить ее в твиттер и тем самым рассказать фанатам о названии альбома. GaGacorn.jpg 10-09-06 North Star Tattoo, New York1.png 10-09-06 North Star Tattoo, New York2.png Born This Way.jpg Bornthisway2.jpg Artpop 3 августа 2012 года, Гага выложила свою фотографию, на которой можно было увидеть тату "ARTPOP" на ее левой руке. На следующий день, она подтвердила что это название ее нового альбома. Шрифт тату - "Georgia" 18 размер. ARTPOP Tattoo.jpg 8-3-12 Instagram 001.jpg 002.jpg Якорь 1 сентября 2012, Гага набила якорь на левой стороне тела, над розами. Она рассказала, что тату означает "Его Русалка". 12439136 1117527334946121 8836870039898982874 n.jpg 563184 503661492994475 975325762 n.jpg Херувим 13 сентября 2012, Гага набила херувим на тыльной части головы. Cherub.png 9-13-12 Instagram 013.jpg R†O 10 ноября 2012, Гага набила слово R†O на голове. На сайте LittleMonsters.com, Гага рассказала, что каждая буква на тату была написана разными фанатами. Татуировка представляет собой объединение фанатов и музыки. . 11-10-12 Instagram 004.jpg 11-10-12 Instagram 001.jpg Мышь 9 августа 2013, Гага набила себе татуировку с мышкой на локте, которая держит нитку и иголку в руке. Тату представляет собой образ Натали, чье прозвище всегда было "Мышка". Игла и нитка представляют ее страсть к моде и дизайну. На конце нитки можно увидеть слово "Nat". Mouse Tattoo 001.jpg 8-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Труба 18 июня 2014, Гага набила себе трубу, на верхней внутренней стороне ее правой руки. 6-18-14 Instagram 004.jpg 6-18-14 Instagram 007.jpg Лапа Монстра 2 октября 2014, Гага набила себе руку монстра на левой части спины. 9-3-14 Twitter 001.jpg 10-2-14 At Deer's Eye Studio in Stockholm 002.jpg 10-2-14 Instagram 007.jpg 10-2-14 Instagram 008.jpg 10-2-14 At Deer's Eye Studio in Stockholm 001.jpg 10-2-14 Instagram 009.jpg Mother Monster 18 ноября 2014, Гага набила тату "Mother Monster" на левой стороне груди. 11-18-14 Instagram 004.jpg 11-19-14 At Deer's Eye Studio in Manchester 001.jpg 11-18-14 Instagram 003.jpg Mother Monster Tattoo.jpg 11-19-14 At Deer's Eye Studio in Manchester 002.jpg 11-19-14 Leaving Hotel in Manchester 003.jpg Дэвид Боуи 13 февраля 2016, Гага набила портрет Дэвида Боуи между ребром и левым бедром. David Bowie - Aladdin Sane.jpg 2-14-16 SnapChat 001.jpg|From (13 февраля 2016) 2-14-16 SnapChat 002.jpg 2-14-16 SnapChat 003.jpg 2-14-16 SnapChat 004.jpg 2-14-16 SnapChat 005.jpg 2-14-16 SnapChat 006.jpg David Bowie Tattoo.jpg 02-14-2016 at The GRAMMYs rehearsal. David Bowie Tatoo.jpg Символ выживших после сексуального насилия 2 марта 2016, Гага сделала такую же татуировку, как и у людей, которые выступали вместе с ней на Оскаре. Изначально, Гага планировала набить ее вместе со всеми, но у нее не было времени и поэтому, она сделала ее позже в Чикаго. Tattoo TIHTY.jpg TattooSnapchat001.jpg TattooSnapchat002.jpg image.png|Snapchat 03-3-2016 At Pioneer Tattoo Studio, Chicago 001.jpg Категория:Связь с Леди Гагой